Society Gardens collaboration proposals
]] For the an introduction to this article please see the main Society Gardens article. *Use that article to include wikia, and links to their own collaboration pages if they have them, in the general listing for this initiative. *Use this page to **elaborate on specific collaboration proposals or requests **link to Related forum topics and other topics - lists below The listing may work best if the most recent items are included at the top, (so's items are in reverse date order down the page). Collaboration proposals or requests June 4 2007 Anyone willing to express an opinion re Forum:Flashing ads in side bar? Philralph 14:30, 4 June 2007 (UTC) November 21 2006 As it looks like we may have a fairly prominent link from the main page wondered if anyone might be up for collaborating on redesigning the Society Gardens pages - in particular the main one? Possibly something less wordy - some moved? - more colourful page - some boxes to break it up, etc? If anyone would like to contribute / play around with possible redesigns, copy of current page on User:Philralph/sandbox Philralph 17:33, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :Wondered also if people think any scope for something like a collaboration of the month just amongst those wikia within Society Gardens? Philralph 17:39, 21 November 2006 (UTC) October 21 2006 Collaboration request - Open source conference design Although this is an article within the Sustainable Communtiy Action wiki, it is not intended to be limited to discussion about only sustainability, or even only conferences, but can be about any sort of gathering. There's I suppose a focus on collaboration - how face to face gatherings can be organised so that, if they choose to be so, they can be more collaborative. I've thought for a long time that there surely must be something about this somewhere but as I haven't yet come across anything that looks truly open source, I decided to try and start something. Any help developing this would be appreciated. Feel free to critique via the discussion page. As the article is very much a first stab it may be that it's not very well explained yet, so comment or challenge, etc might help with this. Philralph 10:02, 21 October 2006 (UTC) August 30 2006 Craigslist Foundation designated siliconvalley.wikia as the repository of notes for the annual Non-profit Boot Camp. I've been getting copies of the presentations, and need help creating Notes pages. See this for an example of a Notes page. If you can help, please let me know here. Thanks; Leo|Talk 15:05, 30 August 2006 (UTC). Update: the Foundation started posting podcasts this week. You can now listen to the podcasts and create Notes pages directly. Craigslist links back to Wikia (click on the Wiki links here for example), and that's good exposure for us all. Leo|Talk 13:06, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Related forum topics As above, please put most recently edited stuff at the top. *Forum:Analysis collaboration? *Forum:Optimal Wikia Size *Forum:Merging inactive wikia into others *Forum:OPD and your wikia *Forum:Discussion on working together *Forum:Trade-a-fact and cultural norms involving wikis Other related topics *Feedback Collaboration proposals